spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Now Hiring
'''Now Hiring '''is the sixty-fourth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Quag (cameo) *Bodyguard Patrick (cameo) *Cry Whale (cameo) *Howard (debut; cameo) *Tough Guy (debut; cameo) *Kevin (debut; cameo) *Ace Snider (debut; cameo) Plot With Musical Squid, Cheapskate Krabs, and Bodyguard Patrick all gone, Leader Plankton decides to look for a new person to work at Bucket Of Evil. Story The door leading to Bucket Of Evil opened up, Leader Plankton walking outside. He then bumped into the Universe Traveler. “Gah! What’s my Universe Traveler doing out here?! Patrick, come get this for me! …Patrick? Oh right, he’s at the moon,” Leader Plankton said. Meanwhile, Quag was sitting in a cell located in Tinnington Jail when suddenly Bodyguard Patrick walked over to the cell. “Patrick! You’ve finally come to break me out! Took you long enough,” Quag stated, crossing his arms. “Well, no. If I broke you out, I’d get arrested too. Instead, I saved up a whole bunch of money to bail you out,” Bodyguard Patrick said. "Well, then bail me out," Quag said, waiting for Patrick. "I can’t. I used the money to buy popcorn," Patrick said, taking out a bunch of a bag of popcorn and beginning to munch on some. "Patrick, a bag of popcorn costs like one buck! What about all the other money?!" Quag questioned, beginning to get impatient. "Oh, I bought a life time supply of it. Just in case. Anyway, see ya Quag!" Boydguard Patrick grinned and walked off. Back at Bucket Of Evil, Leader Plankton quickly hopped into his giant robot suit and tossed the Universe Traveler inside. “I really need some new members. Let’s see…what evil people are in this town? I know!” Leader Plankton and grinned, marching through the streets, smashing several people. “AH! It’s the end of the world as we know it!” Cry Whale shouted, beginning to cry. “Really? I thought the end of the world was in 2012,” Howard said. Suddenly, Leader Plankton smashed both Cry Whale and Howard. Leader Plankton then marched towards the tough guy. “Hey there! Wanna be a member of Bucket Of Evil?” Leader Plankton asked, grinning evilly. “Gah! It’s Leader Plankton!” Tough Guy gasped and ran off in terror, falling off a cliff. Kevin then walked over to Plankton. “Hello there, Leader Plankton. You are truly an amazing leader and it would be my honor to work with somebody as great as you,” Kevin stated, bowing down to Leader Plankton. “Ooh, a cucumber! This’ll make a great dinner!” Leader Plankton grinned, grabbing Kevin and putting him away. He then rang on the doorbell of a random house, the con man walking out. “Greetings, it is I, your ruler! Leader Plankton! Would you like to join Bucket Of Evil?” Leader Plankton asked. “Bucket Of Evil, huh?” the con man said, putting a hand on his chin. “Sounds good. The name’s Ace, Ace Snider,” the con man introduced, a smirk on his face. LATER THAT NIGHT Leader Plankton and Ace had been sitting down on a table in Bucket of Evil, eating soup. “Why, Leader Plankton. I must say, this cucumber soup is delicious,” Ace grinned, sticking the spoon in his mouth. “Thanks, Ace. It’s fresh,” Leader Plankton grinned, chuckling evilly. Trivia *The rumor that the world was going to end in 2012 is referenced by Howard. *It is revealed that the name of the con man from the ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''episode, "Chocolate with Nuts" is Ace Snider. *Multiple people were killed during this episode, the most notable being Cry Whale, Howard, and Kevin. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Pineapple Entertainment Thanksgiving Marathon Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:2014 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes